El chico de la ventana
by Jenher
Summary: Ambos vivían en mundos totalmente distintos, pero el contacto comenzaría a través de mensajes, Vladimir nunca creyó que un mal día podía ser arreglado por el chico de la ventana. "Nikolai es un imán para atraer las enfermedades. Vladimir es un imán para atraer a Nikolai" -Robul- Universo Alterno -


**El chico de la ventana**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Nikolai es un imán para las enfermedades. Al nacer debió de someterse a un trasplante de corazón, pues el suyo tenía grandes problemas. Antes de cumplir un año ya había sufrido de varicela, sarampión, meningitis y otitis, esta última al menos dos veces. Al año y medio una fiebre lo dejo en cama durante semanas. Los doctores les dijeron a sus padres que no viviría, pero Nikolai lo hizo. A los cuatro años los doctores les dijeron a los padres de Nikolai que su trasplante de corazón estaba siendo rechazado por su organismo. A los cinco se sometió a otro trasplante. A los siete, le extirparon una parte del páncreas. A los once su corazón fue rechazado nuevamente. Esto indico otro trasplante. A los doce Nikolai estaba deprimido, así que sus padres lo llevaron al psicólogo._

 _No es extraño que este le diagnosticara algo también: Asperger. A los quince, Nikolai dejo de asistir a la escuela y comenzó a recibir educación en casa, pues su madre llego a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para él. A los dieciséis, Nikolai estaba más deprimido que nunca, sin amigos, escuchando música a alto volumen mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación, saludando a la anciana señora durante las mañanas. Y como siempre, vino otro problema: los riñones de Nikolai comenzaron a fallar. Recibió varia donaciones, pero todas las rechazo al instante. Ahora Nikolai vivía de la diálisis tres veces a la semana. Pero eso no era todo… Su corazón, de nuevo, estaba siendo rechazado._

 _Luego estaba Vladimir, un niño que solo había tenido un par de resfriados en su infancia. Cuando su abuela murió y su madre heredo la casa por ser su única hija, Vladimir debió decir adiós a su vida en Rumania y decir hola a la ciudad de Venecia. Los primero días fueron difíciles. Vladimir conocía el idioma desde pequeña, pero aun así se le dificultaba entender algunas cosas. La escuela fue difícil también. Allí no tenía amigos, y al ya tener 17 años, estar en el último curso y ser un chico no muy dado a hacer amistades fácilmente, lo hizo sentirse como una persona solitaria y deprimida durante los primeros meses. Luego, sin saber cómo, conoció a Feliks y Toris, y su vida dio un giro drástico. Podría decirse que Vlad era feliz… Lo era hasta que una chica, Erzsébet, comenzó a acosarlo y él termino confesándole su gran verdad solo para que lo dejara en paz. Sí, Vladimir era homosexual. Feliks y Toris no se alejaron de él, pero eso no evito el montón de burlas que comenzó a recibir diariamente… Así fue como Vladimir se convirtió en un joven deprimido que, al llegar a su casa, se encerraba y lloraba en su habitación… Hasta que vio al chico de ojos azules que lo miraba desde la casa de enfrente._

 **(…)**

Los abucheos y las miradas llenas de odio comenzaron a inundar el pasillo de la escuela, Vladimir ya estaba acostumbrado a ese panorama, sin embargo sus amigos parecían irritados de este tipo de conductas.

—A ver ¿Que tenemos acá?

—¡Es Vladimir! ¡Nuestro gay favorito!

— Natalia, Erzsébet, déjenlo en paz. Se los advierto.

—Déjalos, Feliks. No me importa.

—Pero a nosotros si nos importa, Vlad, y hasta que ellas no te dejen en paz…

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Nosotros haremos con ella lo que se nos dé en gana! —Natalia interrumpió, ella daba bastante miedo.

Vladimir dejo escapar un gemido de terror. Sabía lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Lo golpearían… De nuevo.

—¡Ni se les ocurra tocarlo! —Advirtió Toris.

—¿Y qué pasara si lo hago? ¿Qué me harán? –Pregunto Erzsébet con una sonrisa típica de villano de película.

Un silencio, nuevamente.

Natalia y Erzsébet se miraron y dejaron escapar una fuerte carcajada al unisonó. Luego, Natalia miro a Erzsébet y asintió aun con su sonrisa típica de villano en el rostro.

Fue entonces cuando Natalia se le ocurrio la idea de llamar a su hermano mayor, Ivan fue y sujeto el cabello de Vladimir con una mano, la hizo retroceder hasta los casilleros y luego enterró su rodilla en su estómago. Un grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Vladimir y, cuando el chico lo soltó, cayó al suelo jadeando, intentado recuperarse del golpe.

Lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Maldito g-…

Pero Ivan no pudo culminar su frase, pues Toris ya se había lanzado sobre él y estaba golpeándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras Feliks intentaba detener a Natalia.

—¡Corre Vlad! -Grito.

Vladimir no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Con el estomago aun doliéndole, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Una vez allí busco las llaves de su auto desenfrenadamente hasta dar con ellas. Un minuto después, Vladimir surcaba las calles en dirección a su casa a máxima velocidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y un terrible dolor en el vientre.

Al llegar, como siempre, la casa estaba vacía. Su madre y su padrastro solían trabajar hasta muy tarde, y Andrei, su pequeño hermano, era cuidado por su tía durante las tardes. Vladimir suspiro. A veces deseaba poder llegar, abrazar a su madre y contarle lo que había sucedido… Pero no podía.

Y cuándo tenía la oportunidad de decirlo, no lo hacía.

No lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que lo llamasen cobarde.

Ya tenía bastante con que todos en la escuela (Exceptuando Feliks, Toris y un par de gays) lo llamaran gay estúpido. No quería ser el gay estúpido cobarde.

Triste y adolorido, subió a su habitación y empezó a llorar.

—¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que te besará esa vez?! ¡¿POR QUÉ, IDIOTA?! —Se gritaba a sí mismo, llorando sobre su cama.

—Vamos, Vlad, se que quieres hacerlo -Había dicho Erzsébet de manera coqueta mientras lo mantenía presa entre los casilleros y sus brazos.

Vladimir se sentía asqueada por su olor, por sus labios demasiado cerca de los suyos, por sus brazos demasiado fuertes para su gusto…

—Erzí, yo… no… no quiero -Dijo, con nerviosismo en su voz.

— Vamos, Vlad, solo un beso.

—No… ya… ya te lo dije -Decía, intentando empujarlo. Pero no podía usar su fuerza contra ella, era una mujer por mucho que lo presionara.

—¿Por qué no?

Vladimir se quedó callado. Sabía lo que sucedería que si lo decía. En Rumanía igual había cambiado de escuela tres veces por esa razón.

—El que calla otorga, guapo.

Y lentamente, Erzsébet acerco sus labios a los de Vladimir.

Él cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando que al abrirlos todo fuese una muy mala pesadilla. Pero no era así. Sus bocas casi se tocaban y Vladimir estaba aterrado. Cuando Eli rozo sus labios ligeramente con los suyos, Vladimir ya no pudo contenerse.

—Me gustan los chicos…

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miro confundida.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Soy… soy gay.

Erzí sonrío. Sonrío de esa manera que helaba la piel. Con malicia, odio y unos grandes deseos de golpearle el trasero a alguien.

—Erzsébet, por favor, no… no le digas a nadie… yo…yo solo…

Erzí sonrío aun más ampliamente, y Vladimir pensó que no iba a hacerle nada. Entonces la mano de la chica aterrizo en la mejilla de Vladimir, haciéndole voltear la cara y ver estrellitas por unos instantes. Cuando Vladimir volvió a mirarlo, Erzsébet ya no estaba sonriendo.

—Maldito gay -Dijo, y se fue.

Así comenzó el infierno.

—¡ME ODIO! ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO SER COMO LOS DEMAS?! ¡¿POR QUE NO SALGO CON SIOPE O LA PRIMA DE FELIKS?! ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER ASI?! ¡¿POR QUE ESTUPIDO?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

De repente, la canción que usaba como tono de celular interrumpió su llanto. Atendió su teléfono sin siquiera ver el nombre.

—¿Hola?

—¿Vlad, estás bien?

—Si, Feliks… o al menos físicamente. Pudo ser peor… La otra vez me abrió el labio.

—Yo creo que Toris le rompió la nariz, pero no estoy seguro. Ojala los otros hayan tomado fotos y las suban a Facebook. En serio quiero ver cómo le dejo la nariz de payaso.

Vladimir río entre lágrimas. Feliks era la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir mejor en aquellos momentos en los que solo sabía odiarse a sí misma.

—Créeme, yo también quiero ver eso.

— Vlad, quisiera ir a tu casa ahora, pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y… Toris aun no ha terminado su servicio comunitario, así que tampoco ira.

—Le dije que escribir "Fuck You" y "Feliks And Toris Was Here" en el auto de Natalia no iba a ser bueno.

—Vamos, Vlad, valió la pena. Si miras de cerca aun lees Toris en la puerta del copiloto.

—Si lo ves de esa forma es como si Toris viajara a todas partes con Arlovskaya.

La risa de Feliks se escucho al otro lado del altavoz. Vladimir río también, contento de que alguno de sus chistes hubiese sido lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer a Feliks reír.

—Oh, Dios, Vlad, tengo que contarle esto a Toris.

Y sin decir más, Feliks colgó su celular

Y allí estaba Vladimir, de nuevo solo, en su habitación, con el vientre adolorido y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Fue entonces cuando Vladimir miro hacía la ventana. No solía asomarse por allí, pues solo se podía ver la ventana de la casa de enfrente y un montón de arbustos sin cortar. Pero ese día, esa ventana tenía algo que le llamo la atención. Tal vez eran los rayos de sol que atravesaban el vidrio o la transparencia del cristal. Nadie jamás lo sabría.

Miro a través de ella, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas y sonrío. El cielo estaba azul, las nubes parecían algodones y el sol brillaba como nunca. Sonrío. El día estaba realmente hermoso.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos decidieron bajar un poco, Vladimir lo vio. En la casa del frente, con una mano sobre la ventana, un chico de ojos claros (O al menos esto pudo notar a la distancia), cabello oscuro y tez pálida lo estaba mirando. No estaba sonriendo, llorando o enojada. Solo lo estaba mirando.

En cuanto el chico se dio cuenta de que Vladimir había notado su presencia abrió los ojos como platos, bajo la mirada y luego solo se dio media vuelta y se recostó sobre su cama, donde comenzó a escribir en… ¿Era eso un periódico? ¿Acaso estaba ella rellenando un crucigrama? Los pocos segundos que Vladimir lo había visto, había notado que tal vez tendría su edad, así que no podía imaginar que alguien tan joven estuviese haciendo algo tan aburrido como un crucigrama del periódico.

Intrigado Vladimir busco un cuaderno de dibujo y un marcador y escribió algunas palabras allí. Luego coloco el papel sobre la ventana y comenzó a golpear su propia ventana intentando llamar la atención del chico de la ventana. Durante unos minutos el chico no reacciono, como si estuviese atrapado en su propio mundo. Entonces lentamente pareció darse cuenta del sonido y levanto la cabeza despacio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él la aparto rápidamente. Entonces, sus ojos cayeron en el papel y comenzó a leerlo.

"¿Que estás haciendo?"

Sus ojos, a los dos metros que separaban ambas ventanas, parecieron llenarse de alegría, pero su rostro no lo demostró. Era como si él quisiera sonreír, pero no pudiese o no supiese como.

Se acerco lentamente a la ventana, como si estuviese dudando entre hacerlo o no, y luego coloco el periódico sobre la ventana. Como Vladimir lo había pensado, era un crucigrama. Sonrío. Por primera vez había adivinado algo en su vida sin tener que pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces Vladimir bajo su mirada. Algo no estaba bien en uno de los brazos del chico. Se veía un poco más grande que el otro, y una vena parecía sobresalirle. Lo miro con curiosidad, intentando descifrar que era lo que hacía que este se viese así. Cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, noto que el chico lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese intentando descifrar lo que Vladimir estaba haciendo. De nuevo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el chico de la ventana dejo de mirarlo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y pareció estar buscando algo por la habitación. Luego volteo a ver a Vladimir y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, aparentemente confundido. Finalmente abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una hoja y un marcador. Vladimir lo miro fijamente mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Finalmente, el chico termino y coloco su papel sobre la ventana. Vladimir sonrío.

"¿Que estas mirando?"

Su letra era hermosa, pulcra, casi de computadora. Parecía irreal, así como el chico.

Vladimir paso la página y comenzó a escribir. No escribió lo que antes había querido preguntar a cerca de su brazo. En realidad, solo escribió lo que estaba pensando mientras veía al misterioso chico de ojos claros.

"Eres hermoso"

Y por primera vez, Vladimir vio al chico sonreír tímidamente.

Esa sonrisa borro todo lo malo que a Vladimir le había sucedido durante el día. Borro el dolor de su vientre, el odio hacia sí mismo y las lágrimas de su cara. Todo con una simple tímida sonrisa que desapareció en segundos.

Cuando Vladimir volvió a fijarse en la ventana, había un nuevo papel allí.

"Tú también lo eres"

Vladimir se sonrojo y miro fijamente al chico de ojos escurridizos, regalándole su mejor sonrisa. El chico de la ventana sonrío también, pero no como antes. Esta vez solo elevo una de las comisuras de sus labios. Pero fue suficiente para Vladimir.

De repente, una mujer entro a la habitación del chico sin llamar. Seguramente era su madre. Vladimir y el chico de la ventana soltaron sus hojas y miraron a la mujer atentamente. Pero, obviamente, la madre solo noto a su hijo, porque a veces las personas están demasiado encerradas en su mundo como para mirar por la ventana.

La madre le dijo algo y el chico asintió, pero luego señalo unos zapatos deportivos colocados en el rincón mientras chasqueaba los dedos. La madre suspiro y el chico se sentó en la cama. Unos minutos después, la madre comenzó a colocarle y atarle sus zapatos. Vladimir alzo una ceja.

"Así que no sabes atarte los zapatos, chico de la ventana" pensó.

Cuando los zapatos estuvieron perfectamente puestos, la madre tomo al chico del brazo y se lo llevo.

El chico de la ventana ni siquiera miro hacia atrás.

… Vladimir espero al chico durante un par de horas haciendo los deberes de la escuela, y al terminarlos seguía sin aparecer. Se rindió cuando sus padres llegaron y su hermano menor lo llamo para que fuese a cenar.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, querido? -Pregunto su padrastro, quien era casi como su padre, pues vivía con él desde que tenía cinco años.

—Como siempre…

— Vamos, Vlad, danos más detalles… ¿Hiciste algo nuevo hoy?

Vladimir sonrío al recordar su pequeña conversación con el chico de la ventana.

"Eres hermoso"

"Tú también lo eres"

Se sonrojo al recordar esto.

—Si, en realidad si —Dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Conozco esa cara… ¿Conociste algún chico hoy, Vlad?

Vladimir sonrío. Sus padres aceptaban tan bien su sexualidad que a veces pensaba que eran los padres de su mejor amiga. Solo el padre de tu mejor amiga acepta tu sexualidad tan fácilmente, pues no son sus hijos quienes sufrirán el maltrato y discriminación de la sociedad.

—En realidad, sí…

—¿Y cómo se llama? –Pregunto emocionada su madre.

La sonrisa de Vladimir se borró de su cara.

A un no conocía el nombre del chico de la ventana.


End file.
